Stop Zombie Mouth!
Stop Zombie Mouth! is a music video based on what is inside the zombies' mouths. It was uploaded on September 27, 2012 to YouTube by PopCap Games to promote dental health care. Singers The four singers are known as The Putrid Posse. D.k.png|D.K. Plak.png|Plak Vampire.png|Rott P.U.png|P.U. Lyrics Verse 1: (I kinda like zombie breath, it's kinda my favorite thing in the whole world!) Open up and say "Ah" and make way for D.K. I dig up teeth and crush 'em and zombies say hooray! Get ready for Plak, because I'm already here I'm the yellow gunk on your teeth all the dentists fear Chorus: Invite us for some gingivitis Halitosis that is your prognosis (Put away that floss, kid. Come on!) The Putrid Posse is here to say Zombie mouth is here to stay (Alright Rott, let's do this thing) Verse 2: My name is Rott and I'll make your dreams come true But only if you're dreaming of gingivitis goo! My name is P.U., onion chip smells like heaven I'll crank up the stank in your mouth It's a deadly weapon Chorus: Invite us for some gingivitis (Ah! Gingivitis is kinda my favorite!) Halitosis that is your prognosis (Stinky, stinky, stinky, stinky, stinky) Join The Putrid Posse Party we'll give you cavities We'll destroy your gums and teeth and leave it stinky underneath Everybody stand up and say Zombie mouth is here to stay Appearances Plants *Peashooter *Sunflower *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Sun-shroom *Squash *Jalapeno Zombies *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Football Zombie *Dancing Zombie (new) *Zombie Bobsled Team *Balloon Zombie *Zombie Yeti *Bungee Zombie *Imp *Vampire Imp *Dr. Zomboss Other *Crazy Dave *D.K. *Plak *Rott *P.U. Gallery Trivia *Crazy Dave and his car-shop make a cameo in this music video. *Neither the Zombie nor the Putrid Posse show signs of plaque or yellowing, common signs of dental neglect. **In fact, the Putrid Posse have no teeth at all, indicating that they did not take any care of their teeth (assuming they had any). *There are four types of Imps in this music video, the regular Imp, the Imp from Wabby Wabbo, the Vampire Imp and the Imp from the Chinese Plants vs. Zombies commercial. *At 0:58 of the video, the scene with the Zombie Yeti, if you look carefully, the Zombie Yeti is mistakenly animated with three arms (a hidden arm is seen inside the jacket, only his fingers are visible). *There is a difference on the licence plate of Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. It does not say anything that it does in any version of Plants vs. Zombies, instead, it says "FLOSSBOSS." *The names of the Putrid Posse are references to things usually considered disgusting. **D.K. is the same thing as "decay," which means to rot. **Plak is the same thing as "plaque," things that appear on teeth if they aren't cleaned. **Rott's name is the same thing as "rot." **P.U. is something people say when they smell something disgusting. *Brain clouds can be seen where an Imp flies with a tube of toothpaste. Category:Music Category:Videos